


Wishful Thinking

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His wish was mostly granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 April 2015  
> Word Count: 75  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: His wish was mostly granted.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Henry Sr. fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I adore Henry Sr. in ways that I can't always explain. Any chance to let him out to play in the foreground is always good in my books, especially when I can extrapolate on his younger days before Cora and Regina.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Fifth in line to rule,  
It would take a miracle  
To even happen.  
Left to a life of folly  
Like his brothers before him.

But it was a life  
He never wanted to have.  
A life of meaning,  
A life of good, hard labor  
To make one proud of living.

All his life, he dreamed  
Of a quaint, modest homestead,  
A herd of horses,  
And a family who loved him.  
His wish was mostly granted.


End file.
